inazumaelevenwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1 Episode
First season includes episodes 1 to 26. Episode #1 "Let´s Play our football" Mark Evans is the captain of the Raimon Middle School’s long-neglected soccer club. With the club on the verge of being disbanded Mark is hoping to kick it into shape, but he’ll need a little help and more than a little luck. Will he get it in time? Episode #2"Royal is Here!" Raimon have gotten their first piece of good news, they’re going to play an exhibition game! Except that the game is against the toughest team in the whole country. As they take to the field all looks hopeless, unless somebody can pull a miracle out of a hat somewhere! Episode #3"Here Comes the Killer Shot!" The team is still on a high from their surprise win against Royal Academy, but there’s a lot of work they still need to do. Kevin is mad at himself and jealous of Axel for scoring the winning shot. If only he could come up with a killer shot of his own! Episode #4"Here Comes the Dragon!" It’s game day for Raimon and they’re playing a team that everyone’s nervous about - Occult Jr High. They’ve got some creepy tricks up their sleeve and unless Mark and the rest of the team can figure out how to break the spell they don’t have a hope in…heck Episode #5"Where’s the Notebook?" The Soccer Frontier Tournament is about to start and Raimon are up against the terrifying jumpers of Wild Junior High in their first game. Everyone agrees that unless they come up with a new move, Raimon are finished before they even start. Just when all hope is lost, Mark finds another hidden notebook his grandfather left behind! Episode #6"This is the Inazuma Drop!" Raimon are all pumped up and ready for their big game against Wild Junior High, all except one player - Jack Wallside. His fear of heights is getting in the way of the Inazuma Drop, and without it all is lost. Will he get over it in time to save the day? Episode #7"Showdown at the Riverbank!" Raimon are training hard for the next game in the Soccer Frontier Tournament, and people are beginning to sit up and take notice; including their next opponents - Brainwashing Jr High. The trouble is Brainwashing have them all figured out, and if Raimon want to beat them they have to move up to the next level! Episode #8"The Terrifying Soccer Cyborgs!" It’s another big game for Raimon, against the robots of Brainwashing Jr High. Nobody’s ever scored a goal against them, much less won, but if Raimon want to advance they have to do just that. But how will they do that when their chances of winning are so small? Episode #9"Willy Rising!" Axel Blaze is injured and out of Raimon’s next game, but their opponents are the weakest team in the whole tournament, so winning shouldn’t be a problem. But wait - these geeky guys aren’t as weak as everybody thinks! Our boys are in trouble, but help comes from an unlikely hero. Episode #10 "The Spy From Royal" Raimon Jr Soccer Club is looking stronger than ever, but so are the forces in league against them. But so desperate are their enemies to stop them from succeeding at any cost, they cross the line and unwittingly expose themselves! Episode #11"Find a New Coach" The big game against Royal is only a few days away, but unless Raimon Jr can find a new coach then they’re going out without even setting foot on the field! The whole team is looking high and low and the clock is ticking; will they find one or not? Episode #12"The Finals - Royal Academy - First Half!" The boys arrive at Royal Academy for the biggest game of their lives, but before they can begin they have to dispel the cloud of suspicion hanging over the place. Ray Dark has set some kind of trap, but what? And when will it spring? Episode #13"The Finals - Royal Academy - Second Half!" With Ray Dark safely shut away, the game against Royal has properly begin, and it’s a real game this time not a walkover. It’s neck and neck and back and forth and the air is full of penguins. Whoever wins this comes out on top - this game is off the hook! Episode #14"The Legendary Eleven!" The Next Day . Raimon Wins Soccer Frontier District Finals! The boys still can’t believe they beat Royal and are the new District Champion. After the celebratory dust settles, a mysterious figure walks into Seymour’s noodle bar. Is he really from the legendary Inazuma Eleven? And did he just challenge them to a game? Episode #15"This is it - The Nationals Tournament!" The Raimon have set their sights on the National tournament and they’re determined to win it all. They’re working hard to get there, but there are lots of obstacles - first there’s the threat to their precious clubhouse, and then there’s the possibility that Nathan might leave the team - the decision’s in his hands - what will he do? Episode #16"Soccer - Ninja Style!" With Nathan still on the team, for now, the Raimon can move forward and concentrate on the Nationals. And they’ll need to - their first game is against the speedy Shuriken High. If they don’t win this, the dream is over before it’s even begun! Episode #17"Jude’s Decision!" The narrow victory over Shuriken has given Raimon confidence, but on the other side of the tournament there’s shock and awe at Royal’s complete destruction at the hands of Zeus Jr. If Raimon are going to handle them, they’ll need to train even harder, and maybe even recruit some new members! Episode #18"Break the Unbreakable Wall!" With their firepower boosted by the addition of Jude Sharp, the team are ready to tackle Farm Jr High and their unbreakable defence. But unless they get their passes coordinated then all their hard work will come to nothing! Episode #19"The Reincarnated Genius!" Erik the Eagle is back! Like a phoenix he has risen from the ashes and come back to visit his old friend. Just in time too, Raimon Jr are desperate for some new moves, and the Tri Pegasus is just what they need. But can they perfect it in time? Episode #20"The Killer Triangle Z!" Raimon Jr are getting ready to play their next big opponent - Kirkwood Jr High, which just happens to be Axel Blaze’s old school. Certain members of that team still carry a grudge against him and will stop at nothing to get their revenge. Are Raimon strong enough to overcome their hatred? Episode #21The Clash with Kirkwood Jr High! The Murdock brothers and their grudge are dominating Raimon Jr at every turn, but they need to find the strength to overcome their malice if they’re going to make it to the final. If they don’t work together, their dream is finished! Episode #22"Go Beyond the God Hand!" Raimon Jr are through to the finals, but they’re all getting nervous about playing the terrifying Zeus Jr. Mark is convinced he’s not good enough, and if that weren’t enough to rattle nerves, it seems that Ray Dark is working on some fiendish plot behind the scenes. Will he sabotage Raimon Jr? Episode #23 "A Challenge from a God!" As the final against Zeus draws nearer, so does Raimon Jr’s anticipation and dread. The team are working hard, but the level they have to reach seems beyond their grasp. Will they get it together in time for the final? Episode #24"Time for Training Camp!" The big game is almost on top of them but Mark still hasn’t mastered Majin the Hand. The coach decides to try and new tactic and everyone spends the night at school at a sleepover training camp. Hopefully this will give Mark the skills he needs. If it doesn’t Raimon are in big trouble! Episode #25"The Final Battle!" This is it, the final of the Nationals has arrived. Zeus Jr storm to an early lead and nothing Raimon Jr does has any effect on them. Are they really gods? Or is something else going on? Either way, if Raimon don’t turn the game around they’re going to get annihilated! Episode #26"God vs Majin!" Raimon Jr are down by three goals and are getting clobbered by the soccer gods of Zeus Jr. The situation looks completely hopeless and the clock is running down. But just when all seems lost, little glimmers of hope appear. Will they be enough to shine the light of victory on Raimon? Category:Lists Category:List of a episode Season1 Category:Season 1